The present disclosure relates to a two-wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to a motorcycle having added rider comfort, such as improved cooling of the engine to lower rider heat.
Conventional two-wheeled vehicles include a frame for supporting an operator. The frame may also support a passenger rearward of the driver. An engine is typically positioned below the driver and is coupled to the frame. It is common that the heat from the engine and or exhaust system collects to form a hot air pocket, which is uncomfortable for the rider particularly at low speeds.